The New Jersey/New York Hazardous Materials Worker Training Center (NJ/NY Center) has impacted the hazardous waste industry in New Jersey, New York, and Puerto Rico by delivering quality training and education, creating sustainable jobs, and helping to ensure that workers conduct their work safely. The Center has provided training to over 350,000 workers since 1987 and has documented that workers have utilized the training to ensure that they remain safe while working. During key informant interviews, workers have identified that the training received through the Center provided valuable skills that enabled them to work safely at their job sites. Several workers identified that the ability to recognize and control hazards was the most important information obtained during training. Additionally, they stated that the hands-on training with personal protective equipment enabled them to make essential decisions when selecting the appropriate level of protection on the job (2). The training provided also enabled them to find jobs in the environmental industry. The MWT and BMWT programs have consistently secured jobs for 80% of the program graduates. In addition, the HWWT programs enable workers to update skills through required training.